Rigorous Training
by DangerDash
Summary: Videl and Gohan have a rigorous training session. (LEMON)


Gohan was in his bedroom with Videl. The place was quite tidy, contrary to what Videl believed prior to actually seeing the room. Gohan liked to keep things where he could find them.

"So, Gohan, what's up?" Videl asked. Gohan had asked her to come over for a while since his mother was away.

"Uh..." was his reply. He had trouble talking to Videl. Every time he tried, he would stumble over his words. It was hard to concentrate when it's so easy to get lost in her amazing blue eyes. Gohan couldn't compare them to anything he had ever seen. He loved how they would shine with such a beautiful radiance, and he especially loved the way they glistened in the sun.

"Hey blockhead!" Videl shouted jokingly.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Gohan replied, rushing to sit up straight and wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Were you in a trance? I've been trying to get your attention for 3 minutes!" she giggled.

Gohan was struggling to pay attention again. The way she laughed was absolutely adorable, it was comparable to that of an angel's.

"Uh, no! I was just... thinking," he said.

"So anyway, why am I here? Is there anything you have planned?" Videl asked, picking up a book from one of Gohan's shelves.

"Well, I was thinking we could-" Gohan started, but he had just noticed what book that was. It was their school yearbook!

"Wait, Videl, put that down!" he begged, but it was too late. She had opened it. Gohan ran out of his room.

"What's he hiding in here?" Videl wondered. She noticed every page was marked out with a marker except for the one her picture was on. On that page, there was a heart around her picture drawn with a red marker. In the back of the book, she saw her phone number. This also had a heart around it. She poked her head out of the doorway to Gohan's bedroom and saw the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. She could hear him screaming obscenities at himself.

"I'm a dumbass, I should have hidden that book! Goddammit! What the fuck do I do?" he shouted.

Gohan cautiously opened the door and noticed Videl standing there.

"Ah! It's not what it looks like! I just... I borrowed it from a friend... I didn't do it! Don't hate me!" Gohan sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Videl pulled his hands off of his face. She pressed herself against him. Although his face was red and he was sweating, he was surprisingly cold.

"Oh, don't worry so much. You should've just told me," Videl said.

"But Videl, you're Mr. Satan's daughter and I'm just some guy who has no kind of popularity whatsoever!" Gohan replied.

"Gohan, I don't give a damn how popular you are. I care about what's on the inside," Videl explained.

"But Videl, you could do so much better than me!" Gohan tried.

"Gohan, listen to me. You're strong, smart, brave, and kind. Every girl dreams about the perfect guy, and I think my dreams have come true,"

Gohan's face was now entirely red. He had a sudden rush of courage, and held Videl's hand. He led her out the door.

"Bye dad, I'm gonna go train with Videl," Gohan lied.

"That's my boy!" Goku said proudly as he devoured another bowl of noodles.

After a long flight, they landed in a secluded field.

"You're not gonna drug me out here, are you?" Videl joked. Gohan went along with it and turned his pockets inside-out. The only thing that fell out was a small wrapper. Videl picked up the small plastic wrapper and inspected it. It had "コンドーム" printed on the sides.

"Gohan, how do you have condoms? More importantly, WHY do you have condoms?" Videl asked.

"As for how, my dad bought them for me. He has no idea what they're for. I told him mom would get angry if he said anything, so he's kept quiet," Gohan explained.

"But why do you have them?" she asked. Then it hit her.

"Hoping to get that friendly with me already?" she said in a soft voice. Videl held him tightly. Gohan just stood there with his eyes rolled back in his head and a wide grin on his face. Videl felt something large jab into her.

"Gohan, what was that?" she asked. Gohan's face became flushed and he stepped away, covering his erection with his hands.

"Ah! It was, it, it, it..." he stammered.

"Was that a Dragon Ball or are you just really eager?" Videl said, placing her hand on Gohan's chest. Gohan moved his hands away because he thought his erection had gone away. Actually, it was even harder than before.

"Wow, Gohan. I've seen you get hard before, but this is incredible," she said in amazement.

"YOU HAVE? WHEN?" Gohan asked, horrified.

"You wear really tight pants. It's impossible to miss," she explained.

"Well, the tight pants conceal most of it," he said.

"Relax, Gohan. Loosen up, what happens here is between us," Videl told him.

"Okay," Gohan hesitated.

"Come on, let's see that Z-Sword of yours," Videl said seductively as she removed Gohan's jeans. She began to rub his member through his boxers. She traced across the length of it, seeming to be about 7 inches.

"Wow, Gohan. I knew it would be huge, but this is unbelievable," Videl said in awe.

"Well how are you gonna get your mouth around it?" Gohan asked. Videl smacked him, leaving a red mark on his face. "Hey, we haven't even got your boxers off yet! Don't push it," Videl told him. She then slid his boxers off, revealing his throbbing member. Videl gripped it with one hand. She could just barely get her hand around the shaft. She began to slowly stroke his penis. Videl was blushing intensely. She stopped for a moment to remove her shirt. Gohan did the same, and Videl started to caress his penis. This time she used both hands. Gohan reached for her bra and began to undo it.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," Videl said with a smile.

Once Gohan removed her bra, he began to massage her chest. Videl moaned and removed her hands from his penis. She leaned forward and began to lick the tip of Gohan's penis. Gohan continued to fondle her small tender breasts. He noticed that Videl was now sucking on his member.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can actually fit the whole thing in your mouth," Gohan said. Videl stopped sucking and took a breath.

"If it was any longer, I'd choke on the damn thing," she giggled. There was that giggle again. Gohan loved that giggle. Videl began to deepthroat his erect penis. Gohan moaned so loudly that people from miles around probably heard. Videl removed Gohan's penis from her mouth and dropped her pants. Gohan did the honors of taking off her panties. Videl lay down on her back and spread her legs. Gohan began to lick her vagina. The further his tongue would explore, the more pleasure Videl felt. He used one hand to masturbate and the other to rub her clitoris. Videl let out a little squeal. Gohan wanted nothing more than to please her.

"Gohan, I want you inside me," she begged.

"Okay, let me just put on the condom," Gohan said. Videl picked up the condom and threw it as far as she could.

"What condom?" she asked.

"I like the way you think," Gohan told her. His member was just inches away from her vagina.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

"Okay, just put it in. The suspense is killing me," Videl said.

Gohan nodded and slid his penis deep inside her. Videl moaned lustfully and began to play with her own breasts. Gohan began going in and out at a steady pace. Videl pleaded for him to go faster, so he did.

"Oh, Gohan!" Videl sighed.

"Oh, Videl!" Gohan grunted.

The two repositioned themselves. They were now in the missionary position. Gohan picked up speed and began to thrust his penis deep into Videl with all his might. Gohan felt something build up inside him. He knew what was going to happen.

"Videl, I'm gonna come!" Gohan panted.

"Ngh! Come inside of me, Gohan!" she grunted. Gohan was so close. He removed his hands from her hips and pointed them straight up.

"Ah! I'm so close! Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! I wanna feel you come deep inside of me!" Videl responded.

"Almost! Almoooost!" he told her.

"Ah! Ngh, do it Gohan!" she said.

"Oh God! Mmh, masenko... HAAAAAA!" he shouted. There was a burst of golden light and a beam of energy shot into the air. Gohan, with his hands pointed up into the air, released his cum inside of her. He had also released a bit of ki in the form of a masenko. He lay down with Videl and they cuddled.

"Gohan, I guess this means I'm going to be pregnant," Videl said.

"What? Pregnant? But we're so young!" Gohan panicked.

"Gohan, don't worry. We can do this," Videl reassured him.

"Yeah. And I guess since we've had a child, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together," Gohan said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Videl... I love you," Gohan told her.

"I love you too, Gohan," Videl replied.

The next morning, Gohan went back home. Chi-Chi was all but happy to see him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" she yelled.

"Studying with Videl. Sorry I didn't tell you, but you weren't home," Gohan apologized.

"Studying? How nice. What subject?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan was tempted to say they studied Sex Ed. but he wasn't ready to die yet.

"Eh... math?" Gohan lied.

"All night? I'm so proud!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan went to his room and Goku followed.

"Well, you spent all night 'training' with Videl, huh?" Goku asked.

"Uh, I... don't tell!" Gohan begged.

"Don't worry. I'm not as naïve as I may seem. Chi-Chi taught me a lot. How do you think we had you?" Goku explained.

"Good point. But why'd you buy me the condoms?" Gohan asked.

"Again, not naïve. I don't want you to go and get her pregnant. You did use the condom, right?" Goku asked.

"About that..." Gohan began. Gohan's bedroom door broke down. Chi-Chi was standing there.

"YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?" she screamed.

"Gohan, if you ever take my advice once in your life, take it now. FUCKING RUN," Goku said.


End file.
